


Changing Planes

by fhartz91



Series: The Rivendell Elf and His Missing Mountain Dwarf [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dwarf Blaine, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Kurt, Established Relationship, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf Kurt makes the change from a life above ground in Rivendell to a life beneath the Mountains with his Dwarf Blaine. </p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompts regret, shift, time, underneath, and vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Planes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverance/gifts).



The way Kurt heard the Elves speak of Dwarves most of his life, Kurt thought that falling in love with Blaine would take work. He feared that, in the end, it might turn out to be a curse and not a blessing. But he happily proved himself wrong, for falling in love with Blaine and being in love with Blaine were easier than breathing, less taxing than falling to sleep, as effortless as walking within a dream. Loving his Dwarf was as seamless as the sun rising in the morning, lightening the dark veil of night into a bright, shining, brand new day. But living with Blaine, committing to a life underground - _that_ was the part that required work. Living underneath the earth was not easy for a son of the Forest. Other Elves had done it. A host of Wood-Elves in Mirkwood had built a vast kingdom beneath the Forest, but without the starlight over their heads, or the soft, green earth beneath their feet, they had become more wild then sensible.

But Kurt had made a vow to follow Blaine, and to share his life and his world, and that meant dwelling within the Mountains.

The mines of the Blue Mountains.

Kurt devoted his mind to the shift, and adapted quickly to the change. He learned the ways in which the Dwarves tracked time, so he wouldn’t be lost to the world above, but he also felt the cycles of the moon within his body, the moon that all Elves kept sacred, and remained abreast of it that way. But when need hit him, when he felt the light inside of him would surely fade, he crawled from the mines and stepped out into the light, recharging his spirit. He did so beneath starlight, moonlight, sunlight, and carried them beneath the earth with him, in his manner, in his mood, in his aspect, in his eyes.

In this way, Blaine started to love the world above in the ways that Kurt loved it. He saw the moonlight in Kurt’s eyes, and held it sacred, too. He longed to spend more time there with him, underneath its silver glow. They began to plan their own adventures, places they would go together, quests that they would seek. They would travel the Forests, explore the Mountains, go on the search for unclaimed treasures, seek out more of Kurt and Blaine’s kin, learn their lives and listen to their stories.

Kurt was unsure how many of those quests they would actually complete, but the excitement that lit Blaine’s eyes when he spoke of them had become Kurt’s favorite light of all.

And as for Kurt – an Elf who once longed for adventure and then proved himself wrong – as long as he woke in the arms of his beloved Dwarf at the dawning of each new day, Kurt had absolutely no regrets.

 


End file.
